Head Pressure
by MissSexyRain
Summary: One day Mukuro wakes up feeling off balance. TYL! MukuroxVongola Famiglia. {ONE-SHOT}


_Summary: One day Mukuro wakes up feeling off balance. TYL! MukuroxVongola Famiglia_

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano-sensei. I wish I had the genius to create all those awesome characters.**

**Warnings: Un-beta-ed, OOCness, Lot's of Fluff, Regular Vongola behavior**

**Authoress: **Hey girls/guys! :D I woke up not feeling productive at all one Saturday. I had a persistent sinus headache until I took some Ibuprofen that my friend gave me. And since my other works I have started haven't come to fruition yet, I decided why not write this little short piece. I apologize if this may seem too OOC. This is not as well thought out as my other KHR one-shots but it does have meaning. There is **_homosexual_** love but you knew that, right? Now that I'm on Thanksgiving break I finally finished this. Hope you had nice holidays ^^

* * *

**Head Pressure**

Light filters through the cream colored curtains Chrome had picked out for him. Mukuro was lying on his side. His head was pounding and not a muscle wanted to move. The illusionist slowly brings a pale hand to rub at his eyes. _What is going on?_ The heavy pounding in his head made it hard to think and he closed his eyes again. Suddenly, there was a knock at his bedroom door, but the illusionist did not want to move.

"Mukuro?" The questioning voice of the Rain Guardian called out. "You missed the meeting."

Heterochromatic eyes opened slowly. "There was a meeting?" He whispered to himself. He then turned to the clock on the beside table. **5:00pm**. The illusionist quickly sat up and regretted it instantly. Mukuro caught his head in his hands and he fell back down onto the pillows. The world was spinning too fast for him to see.

"Mukuro?" Yamamoto called again. The Rain Guardian waited and when the illusionist didn't answer for a few minutes he just let himself in. "Hey, are you in here?" He paused as he saw Mukuro holding his head. He quickly walked over. "What's wrong?" Mukuro was clad in only a black tank top and boxers. His alabaster skin looked more pale than usual. His deep indigo hair was down in cascading waves against his lithe body. His appearance is very much fragile—and more so than usual to Yamamoto.

"Who—who said you could come in?" The Mist Guardian roughly answered with a question of his own. The pounding got worse and he couldn't will away the pain like he usually does. He was annoyed.

"I did." Yamamoto smirked. He was donning a simple black Armani suit with a light blue undershirt. The collar was popped open and there was white pinstriped handkerchief in his breast pocket. "Don't think Tsuna didn't notice your absence."

Mukuro sighed discreetly. Would he ever get used to the Vongola's overprotective tendencies towards him? "Tell him I apologize." The Mist Guardian mocked. He didn't care in the least. The illusionist groaned when another wave of pain assaulted his senses.

Yamamoto reached down and threaded his fingers in Mukuro's hair. "I'll bring you some medicine." There was an unspoken message in the air as the Rain Guardian went to the medicine cabinet in the elegant bathroom. "Ibuprofen?" Not expecting an answer the swordsman then got a purple tumblr off the dresser and filled it with water. Once he was done he came back to Mukuro. "Here."

The Mist Guardian opened one eye and then sat up with difficulty. Mukuro's headache made his body sway and his eyes didn't want to stay open. He blinked slowly to calm to his eyesight. An unspoken 'thanks' and Mukuro took the medicine and water from the Rain Guardian. He closed his eyes as he drunk the medicine (pleased that the pills weren't big). It took a few minutes but the medicine quickly worked through his headache and he relaxed.

The Mist Guardian opened his eyes after holding them closed for a few minutes. "So, what did I miss?" Looking towards Yamamoto who was leaning against the small beside table, he leaned back on his pillows.

"The Naccarato Famiglia wants to negotiate with us to share drug rights to certain parts of Miami." Yamamoto summarized.

"Let me guess," Mukuro said exasperatedly. "he'll meet them on neutral ground."

"Actually, no." The Rain Guardian sat on the edge of the bed. "There will never be a deal. He insulted one of the guardians to Tsuna in private."

Mukuro was still feeling the effects from his headache but he became more alert at that sentence. "Hmm, sounds like the Naccarato Family boss got on Vongola's bad side."

"They were having wine in a private room away from the dining area." Yamamoto started recalling. "Marco leaned over to say something in Tsuna's ear and his face instantly turned red." The Rain Guardian shrugged nonchalantly. "Tsuna got angry and told Marco to get out. He wouldn't explain what was said, but from what Dera could get from Tsuna was that Marco insulted someone precious to him."

The illusionist was puzzled. Puzzled not only over this Naccarato Family situation but as to why he slept all of the day away. "He'll call a meeting soon, I'm sure."

Yamamoto smiled. "You're right." He took a pale hand and kissed it. "But you're heading to the doctor soon."

Mukuro sneered and snatched his hand back. "I despise doctors and he knows that."

"I know. He knows." Yamamoto smiled unperturbed. "**We** don't care." The Rain Guardian stood up. "I'll see you later." The former baseball player waved and walked out the door.

Mukuro hummed annoyed. The last thing he wants to do is to go see some perverted doctor (Dr. Shamal). The Mist Guardian moved the covers back and stood. He was feeling much better even though there was a faint throbbing in the back of his head. The illusionist decided to take a shower.

* * *

XxVongolaxX

After getting dressed in a simple dark grey long-sleeve and black pants, the Mist Guardian decided to get something to eat. The illusionist was as stunning and menacing as ever. He had pulled his long indigo hair back into a half ponytail, showing off all his piercings. Mukuro also worse spiky black combat boots and they clacked as he walked through the mansion halls to get to the kitchen. Many of the servants were still weary of the Mist Guardian and tended to steer clear when he walked by.

When the Mist Guardian walked into the main private kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of the right hand man, Gokudera. The Storm Guardian was wearing a black Armani suit as well, with a light green undershirt. His tie was black and green pinstripes. With some of his silky silver pulled back behind his ear, his many earrings glinted in the florescent light. "Well, this is an unpleasant surprise." A wave of nausea hit Mukuro but he thought nothing of it. The illusionist walked right past Gokudera to the refrigerator.

Gokudera's usual scowl tripled when he saw the illusionist. "You weren't at the meeting today!" He yelled, crushing the cigarette in his hand.

Mukuro ignored Gokudera as usual and looked inside the refrigerator. "Hm, should I make a sandwich?"

"Hey!" Of course the Storm Guardian doesn't like being ignored, who does? He stomped over behind the illusionist. "Hey bastard! If you think..." Gokudera paused as he felt the other falling back into him. "_Oi_...!"

Mukuro didn't realize when he started to pass out. One minute he was tuning out the Storm Guardian and reaching for some ham, and the next minute his vision was going black. "Wha...?"

Gokudera hurriedly caught the unconscious Mist Guardian under his arms before he could fall to the floor. "What the **fuck**? This bastard was fine a minute ago!"

"He needs to eat and see a doctor Gokudera."

The bomber snapped his head towards the kitchen doorway. "Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna, looking like the mafia boss he was, was wearing a Dolce & Gabbana navy blue suit with a white and blue pinstripe shirt. A silver chain from his pocket watch could be seen coming from his breast pocket. "Follow me. We'll take him to Shamal." He had a somber look.

Confused, Gokudera shifted the unconscious man into a bridal carry. The fact that Mukuro weighed so little troubled the Storm Guardian. "Jyuudaime, you don't think—?

"We'll find out." Tsuna gave a crooked smile. "You know he doesn't take care of himself."

* * *

XxVongolaxX

There was a steady heart beat heard from the monitor. "Well..." Shamal pulled off his plastic gloves with a snap. "From what my tests say, he's exhausted and has a upper respiratory infection." The Doctor gave Tsuna a pointed look. "We already know Mukuro's immune system is fragile..."

Tsuna looked over at the sleeping illusionist on the hospital bed. Mukuro had a slight fever now and his skin was flushed. "How much rest do you suppose?"

"A week at most." Shamal sighed as he got up. "I'm so tired of treating these men, Vongola." Though both of them knew he would do it anyway. "Make sure he takes the antibiotics." Shamal walked out the hospital room.

There was nothing but the beat of the heart monitor as Tsuna sat on the edge of the bed beside Mukuro. "Why must you be so stubborn?" It has only been a year since his Mist Guardian was released from his water prison. And though Mukuro has made great strides with his relationships with everyone in the family there was much work left to be done. Though physically the illusionist could toss anyone of them easily his body was still weak, weather Mukuro liked to admit it or not. Tsuna smiled and planted a kiss on the feverish illusionist's forehead. "Well, Rome wasn't built in a day." Mukuro seemed to moan in his sleep as a response. The mafia boss then stood up with a resolute look on his face. After all, making the illusionist do anything was like pushing a boulder up a hill. He left the room and let the medicine take its course...

When Mukuro started to awaken, sunlight streamed in from the uncovered window and a familiar black fedora greeted his blurry vision. "Re...?"

"You got some nerve worrying everyone." Reborn's deep baritone voice replied. "Even if you are a horrible criminal."

The Mist Guardian gave a weak chuckle but it quickly turned into coughs. He closed his eyes. "I don't get why they keep worrying over me."

Reborn was wearing a simple black button up dress shirt and slacks. The hitman was unusually dressed down. "Don't pretend. You know exactly why." The hitman was examining the other with his eyes. The illusionist's fever was gone but he was still abnormally pale. Reborn flipped the green blanket off of him.

"What are you doing?" Mukuro opened his eyes, more alert.

Reborn gave a smirk. "I'm here to take you to Tsunayoshi." He quickly threw the other over his shoulder.

There was an indignant squeak. "Put me down!" Mukuro began to struggle, trying to wiggle out the hitman's strong grip. "I can walk fine by myself if he wants to see me!"

"We really need to fix your weight problem. You're as light as a feather." The hitman commented sounding bored.

The illusionist sighed comically and gave up. It was obvious he wasn't going to win against Reborn, now or ever. Besides, the Mist Guardian didn't have his trusty trident anyway. "Where exactly are we going?" Mukuro asked, thanking some deity that no one was in the private wing that belonged to the Boss and Guardians.

"His room." Reborn said simply.

"Oh **joy**." Mukuro said disgruntled. Secretly, he was sweating bullets on the inside. Tsunayoshi is not the scared little boy he used to be. He is now a powerful mafia boss with a shorter temper than most realized.

It wasn't long before Reborn was at Tsuna's room. The boss was working from his private office today. Reborn knocked.

"Come in." A quiet voice said.

_Uh oh_. Mukuro thought.

Reborn walked into the room noticing how neat Tsuna's desk was for a change. He deposited the illusionist on one of the chairs facing Tsuna. "Here's your Mist."

Tsuna nodded. "Thank you, Reborn. That will be all." He smiled.

Reborn tipped his hat to Tsuna. On his way out he leaned down and whispered in Mukuro's ear, "Good luck." Mukuro grinned as to say 'as if'.

When the door closed with a light click Tsuna's gaze turned hard. "So, Shamal says your body is exhausted and you have an upper respiratory infection. I know you haven't eaten well either."

Mukuro gave one of his condescending grins. "I don't understand why you're so worried. I'm fine. So the doctor says I have an infection, it will pass."

Tsuna got up and gave a predatory smile of his own. He walked around the desk until he was in front of Mukuro. "You know damn well why I'm worried." Tsuna's eyes narrowed into slits. "Must I remind you of the nights after we got you from Vindicare."

Mukuro's smug mask cracked a bit and he frowned. "No. I remember them quite clearly by myself." Flashes of himself looking like a skeleton and being cradled by Tsuna went through the illusionist's mind. It had taken almost the whole year to get him to an acceptable weight. The family members helped in their own way too. For example, Haru and Kyoko baking him cookies or Lambo bothering him to get help on his homework. Everything they could think of to make him feel normal. Heterochromatic eyes followed the mafia boss as he walked around his chair.

Tsuna put his hands on Mukuro's shoulders. "Well, I think it's time we stop playing pretend. You may have gotten healthier since that time, but **we all know** we still have many obstacles to go through before we get you to realize your **worth something**." He squeezed the too slim shoulders. "I will not stand by any longer. Do you understand me? I am not a patient man when it comes to someone I love."

A number of emotions flittered across Mukuro's face at those words. But shock won the battle. After a few minutes, the illusionist gathered himself back up and bit his lip. He couldn't pretend Tsuna and the others hadn't wormed their way underneath his skin through the years, but his mask was near unbreakable. "I..."

"It's okay." Tsuna flooded Mukuro's vision. "I know it's hard." The Sky Guardian placed a gentle kiss on Mukuro's lips. "That does not mean you are safe from my wrath however." He smiled serenely.

The illusionist couldn't help the rosy color that graced his cheeks. "I doubted I would get off so easy." A soft smirk.

From then on, the illusionist was on a strict diet. He was required to eat 4 small meals a day. For the next few days he would be taking the antibiotics Shamal gave him and Tsuna would **personally** check if he did these things. The Mist Guardian missions were also being restricted for the time being since the exhaustion had to come from last few he had. It didn't bother Mukuro since he knew Vongola restricted them anyway. He was intelligent enough to see he was made to do far less than what the other Guardians were required of. Also, Reborn and Hibari would be overseeing his training since his missions were restricted. "So you don't waste valuable therapy time." or so Tsuna tried to convince him. Mukuro knew then that Tsuna was truly a demon in disguise.

"Any questions?" Tsuna gave a extremely happy smile.

"No." Mukuro sighed pitifully. There was no use fighting it.

"Good." Tsuna pulled Mukuro up by the hand. "The family is waiting on us for lunch." He put a possessive arm around the Mist as they started walking. "Remind me to thank Marco for his crude comments about you."

"Huh?" Mukuro asked. "The Naccarato boss?"

"Yes." Tsuna frowned thinking back on it. "He mentioned something along the lines of 'weak' and 'whore.' But you are **nothing like that**. It did help me finally get you on a plan to be more healthy though." Tsuna paused their step and grasped Mukuro's head to turn towards him. His eyes glowed angry orange. "**NEVER** forget you belong to **me**. Belong to the **family**." He tightened his hold around Mukuro's waist.

"I won't." Mukuro whispered before his mouth was claimed hungrily. He groaned as he felt Tsuna's hand slid down to squeeze his ass. It was then Mukuro noticed he no longer had head pressure.

**The end**.


End file.
